The invention relates to a plug-type printed circuit board connector, comprising a housing and a number of contact elements, each contact element comprising a contact for connecting wires and a contact for connection to a printed circuit board.
DE 102 57 308 B3 has disclosed a plug-type connector for printed circuit boards, comprising a number of contact elements, the contact elements each having two connection sides, one connection side being in the form of an insulation displacement contact for connecting wires and the other connection side being in the form of a fork contact for making contact with connection pads on a printed circuit board, and a plastic housing, into which the insulation displacement contacts of the contact elements can be inserted, the insulation displacement contact and the fork contact being arranged such that they are rotated with respect to one another and at least one lower edge of the insulation displacement contact being supported on the plastic housing, so that the contact elements are held captively in the plastic housing in the event of connection forces occurring on the insulation displacement contacts, the plastic housing comprising at least one chamber-shaped region, and the fork contacts being accommodated completely in the longitudinal direction of the plastic housing, ribs being arranged in the chamber-shaped region on the inner sides, which ribs define guides for the fork contacts, the contact regions of the fork contacts protruding beyond the ribs, and the ribs being beveled in the front region. In this case, the housing has a two-piece design, the housing parts being latched to one another.